Playing The Part
by Lunaandtwilight07
Summary: Regina hates flying, but this flight turns out to be something different all together and a trip back home to America for a friend's wedding changes her entire life. OQHappyEndingWeek AU


**This is my Prompt for AU day of HappyEndingsWeek! There will be two parts. I really hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it.**

* * *

Regina hated feeling this way, she doesn't like being out of control and not having a say over what happens. To make it worse, she was going to be suspended at 35,000 feet, inside what was virtually a tin can with a couple of engines attached. Granted she paid for the best seats in economy class, but that still didn't hide the fact that it was a plane and she had no choice but to go up in the sky.

She had asked for the window seat but was now regretting her choice, because that meant she couldn't escape the fact that she would be hovering miles above the ground. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on anything else but the noise of the plane beginning to gear up and pull out of the boarding gate. Her eyes snapped to the flight attendant who was going through all the safety procedures and what was to be done in the case of an emergency, she listened intently before concentrating once again on trying not to throw up at the prospect of not being on solid ground.

Regina didn't know if it was the heights or the plane itself that scared her, but she did know that she was petrified of flying and always had been. The plane headed towards the runway, starting off slow enough before picking up to a gradual speed before getting faster and faster, serving to make her even more terrified. When the front of the plane lifted off the ground she instinctively reached out and grabbed whatever she could and squeezed so hard she thought that she might break it.

Once the plane evened out a little she let out a deep breath and looked to her hand, only just realising that she had, in fact, grabbed the hand of some man that she didn't even know. Her eyes widened and she glanced up to see that the man was looking at her with a smirk on his face. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, totally fine," she nodded, pulling her hand away from his, "sorry about that, I…"

"Nervous flyer?"

"Just a little," she confirmed, her hand now clinging onto the armrest that separated them. She glanced up at him again, seeing blue eyes and dimples smiling back at her.

"Where are you heading?"

"My friend is getting married, so I'm heading back home for a week or so. Trust me I would not be flying unless it was absolutely necessary."

"Is that why you stayed in England then? Too afraid to fly back?" he joked.

Regina felt a smile attempt to pull on her lips at his comment but shook her head, "no, I moved out here to University and I guess I just fell in love with the country and didn't want to go back home. That and it was the perfect opportunity to escape my mother. Sorry, I don't know why I'm telling you all this, you're a complete stranger."

"I don't mind chatting, at least its keeping your mind off flying."

"Hmm, I suppose it is, keep talking to me," she grinned, pulling the blind covering her window down so that she couldn't see out, she was just going to pretend as though she wasn't on a plane, not that she was going to believe her own mind tricks, but not being able to see out of the window was certainly helping a little. "Are you originally from Britain?"

"Can't you tell from my accent?" he asked, "unlike you, I studied in America and when University was over I decided to move back home. It's my friend's stag do and I couldn't say no to going to his wedding, so it seems we're coming to America for the same reason."

"I'd almost forgotten that my friend's hen party is tomorrow night. Think I can feign jet lag and get out of it?"

"Aren't you the party pooper."

"No, I guess I just think we're too old for stuff like that. I mean who really wants to drink out of a willy straw and get wasted while guys hit on you thinking that you'll put out because you're there for a good time?"

"Do girls not like that? Shit, I better rethink my strategies."

Regina rose an eyebrow at him before narrowing her eyes, she thought he was joking, but couldn't exactly tell. Sometimes she struggled to tell the difference between sarcasm and someone being truthful. "You are joking right?"

"Yeah, trust me, I do not hit on drunk girls, they are a big no for me."

"Good, glad to see that you have some standards." He was about to reply when the stewardess came along with the snack trolley, "can I have a vodka and orange juice, please? Also, some pringles and a muffin," Regina stated as the woman just nodded at her and poured her drink before passing her the snacks and taking her money.

"Anything for you sir?" the woman asked, casting him a somewhat sultry smile that had Regina scoffing at her unprofessionalism.

"Just a cup of tea and some shortbread please," he grinned, making Regina roll her eyes at him, he was virtually encouraging her and a plan formed in her mind that made a rather evil smile form on her lips. She hoped that he was a good sport and went along with her plan otherwise she was about to make a massive fool out of herself.

Carefully she lifted the armrest up and moved his arm so that it was wrapped around her shoulder, she watched him as he looked down at her in confusion, but when her hand slid to his knee he caught onto what she was doing and fought back his laughter. Glancing up at the stewardess, Regina clocked the taken aback expression and smiled sweetly at her before nuzzling her face into his shoulder.

"Do you want anything else darling?" the guy asked, his fingers stroking across her upper arm.

"No, I think I'm all set, thank you, babe," she giggled, playing the part of the lovestruck girlfriend.

The stewardess moved on and the two of them laughed with each other. He turned to look at her and tucked her hair behind her ear, "what was that all about?"

"Well, she looked like she wanted to eat you alive, I was just saving you from that fate," Regina quipped.

"Hmm, well then. I think it's about time you told me your name, don't you think?"

"I suppose you earned that much for being such a good sport and playing along with that."

"It was quite fun actually, I enjoyed it."

"My name is Regina," she stated, "and yours?"

"Robin," he grinned, his arm was still wrapped around her and she cleared her throat a little.

"Well, it's nice to make your acquaintance Robin," she chuckled, looking down at her phone which was resting beside her drink on the little table that swung down from the back of the chair in front of her. It was six am and she was exhausted, she'd not slept at all the night before and she had been awake a good twenty-four hours solid.

"Little early for the vodka isn't it?"

"I think I need it to just take the edge of a little bit, if I can sleep it'll be good," she hummed, picking up her glass and sipping some of her drink. Once she'd finished it, she slipped her snacks into the bag under the chair and adjusted her neck pillow before closing her eyes. The rest of the plane was quiet and so was Robin, he seemed to be playing on some sort of app on his phone. She wriggled a little, trying to find a comfortable position, but she soon found that there was no position that was comfortable enough to actually fall asleep in.

She opened her eyes and watched the man next to her as he made his way through the levels of Candy Crush with apparent ease. "Can't sleep?" he asked, not even looking up from his phone screen.

"No, I can't get comfy," Regina sighed.

"Feel free to lean on me, I don't mind."

"I don't think that is necessary," she murmured, closing her eyes and trying again to just get comfy enough that she could fall asleep. It was in moments like these that she wished she'd have just paid more for her tickets and travelled in first class, at least then she might have gotten more rest.

"Come on, I would happily serve as your personal human pillow."

"I already have a pillow," she argued, gesturing to the one that was wrapped around her neck.

"I doubt its as comfortable as I am but suit yourself."

Regina rolled her eyes at him and fidgeted some more, trying to get more relaxed. It was then that she remembered about her eye mask and reached down into her bag to grab it, she slipped it over her head to cover her eyes and settled back down again., dropping her shoes off in the process

"Really?"

"What?" she groaned, lifting one side of the mask up to peer at him.

"The Queen is sleeping, don't disturb."

"Why are you not paying attention to the rule then? You just read it out and now you're disturbing me."

"Oh, I am sorry your majesty, I didn't mean to pull you away from your royal sleep, please forgive me."

"Shush," she groaned, kicking him with her foot.

"Apologise milady."

* * *

It was a couple of hours later when she jolted awake, her head was resting in his lap and her feet had managed to be pulled up onto the seat and underneath her. "What's happening?" She asked, rubbing her eyes tiredly as she sat up from her awkward position, her head had been entirely too close to his personal region.

"It's just a little turbulence, go back to sleep," Robin quipped.

Regina stretched out and nervously cleared her throat, "I'm sorry about that, I have no clue how I ended up in that position."

"No problem, I said you could lean against me."

"There is leaning against you and then there is virtually sleeping on top of you."

"The stewardess said we were a cute couple," he grinned smugly.

She groaned and pulled her eye mask fully off, running her hands across her face she pulled up the blind to the window and noticed the dark clouds outside the window which suggested that there was bad weather ahead. If she hated flying, then she definitely hated turbulence, it made her feel physically sick. "How long do we have left?"

"About two hours or so. I hate long flights; my arse is numb from this un-comfy seat."

"How did you cope with me sleeping on you?"

"Not gonna lie, I thought it was entirely too sweet. You're really adorable but in a goofy way and you snore too."

"I do not snore!" she scoffed, glaring at him in a way that dared him to carry on with his tormenting. She didn't snore, as far as she was aware. No one had ever told her that she did.

"Urm, yes you do, but don't worry, it's a cute snore and quiet, but the drool was kinda off-putting."

"Shut up!" she shoved him, consciously wiping her mouth.

"I'm just teasing! You don't drool, but you do snore, there is no denying that."

"Okay, can we just not talk about this anymore, please. In fact, move, I need to go to the bathroom," Regina cleared her throat, waiting for him to stand up so she could get past him.

"Aww, Regina, come on, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to tease you."

"Fine, but I still need the bathroom so, please move."

Robin tapped on the arm of the man sat next to him, "excuse me, but the lady needs to go to the bathroom."

"I'm sure she could just squeeze past us mate, I wouldn't mind," he grinned.

Regina scoffed, her mouth dropping open at the audacity of the man, how dare he say something like that.

"That's my girlfriend you're talking about, mate, so why don't you do us both a favour and stand up," Robin snapped, sending a harsh glare towards the man sat beside him. The other guy hurriedly undid his seatbelt and moved out of the chair to allow them out, he clearly didn't want to mess with Robin and although she wasn't his girlfriend, she felt a slight tingle in the pit of her stomach at the way he stood up for her.

"Thanks," she murmured as she made her way down the aircraft towards the bathroom, she needed to get her head in order. The last thing she had been expecting when she was waiting to board the flight this morning had been to meet someone, but she definitely had an interest in Robin. He was her type, he was hot, but he also had a sense of humour and didn't seem to be too smug or cocky when it came to his appearance.

She locked the door of the bathroom stall and looked in the mirror, checking her reflection. She'd opted for a light covering of makeup that morning because she had been way too tired to focus on putting her whole face on. If she had done she had a feeling that she would be looking a complete hot mess around about now, her make up would definitely be smudged all over her face.

Once she had regained her composure and done everything she needed to do, she headed back to her seat. The man sat in the aisle seat quickly stood up for her and Robin grinned before standing also and moving so that she could get through. Once she was back in her seat, she clipped her seatbelt back in place, feeling a hell of a lot safer with it on.

"Everything okay?" he asked as he resumed the seat next to her.

"Yes," she nodded, glancing at the two hot drinks in his hands, "how much caffeine do you need?"

"I thought you might want a coffee, I didn't know how you took it so I just got it black with some milk pots and sugar sachets so you could add whatever you wanted."

"You bought me coffee?" she asked, a smile tugging onto her lips as she lowered the table for him to put it down on.

"Yeah, you do like coffee, don't you? Damn don't tell me I should have got you something else, I can go back and get you…"

"I like coffee," she chuckled, interrupting him and stopping him from going any further with his awkward little speech which she found entirely too cute. "Thank you, I think I need some to keep me awake through the day."

"Yeah I thought you might, if your friend's wedding is anything like my friend's then you'll be none stop all week."

"Tell me about it, I think there's only one day where they aren't doing anything," she rolled her eyes, she didn't understand all the hype about weddings, "I wouldn't want any of that fuss."

"No?" he questioned.

"No way. Give me a little beach wedding, just me and the guy I love with our closest friend's surrounding us and I will be more than happy."

"That sounds like heaven."

"It does doesn't it," she hummed, stirring in some milk before taking a sip of her coffee and sitting back in her chair. "I didn't ask you earlier but is there a Mrs Robin or a future Mrs Robin in the picture?" she questioned, trying to keep her cool and not over think it. If he had a girlfriend she would be a little disappointed, but she wouldn't be surprised, men like Robin weren't usually single. Not that she knew him properly, but she doubted that he didn't have a girlfriend.

"No, not at the minute. I'm not seeing anyone. How about you?"

She rose her eyebrows at him in surprise, she was shocked, but also something inside her was buzzing at the fact that he was fair game. After getting to know him she had quickly come to the realisation that she wanted to know him more. Sure, they were playfully flirting, but she could actually see this becoming something more than that.

"What's that look about?"

"I'm just surprised that's all, I had expected you to be in a relationship."

"Trust me if I was in a relationship I wouldn't have been flirting with you like I have been doing and I certainly wouldn't have let you fall asleep with your head in my lap," he chuckled, "I am strictly a one-woman man."

"That's good to know."

"I'm serious, when I am with someone, she is the only person I am with."

"So, you manage to just cut off your flirting?"

"Who says I flirt with just anyone? Maybe you're getting the special treatment."

"Is that so?" she laughed shaking her head as she glanced down at her hands and picked up her coffee again, "well then I believe I should be flattered."

"You didn't answer my question. How about you, are you in a relationship?"

"No," she whispered, she hadn't been in a relationship for a while, the last one went sour pretty suddenly and since then she hadn't wanted to go back to exploring the dating scene. "Me and my ex, parted on less than civil terms and I guess I've just been scared to open myself up to anyone since then."

"You seem to be doing just fine in opening up to me."

"That's different."

"How is it?"

"With you, it's just so easy to be myself. You don't seem to judge me about anything. It's strange, but I just feel comfortable talking to you, I don't know what it is about you, but you make me feel at ease."

"Hmm, I got that when you grabbed my hand like a mad woman during take-off and we hadn't even said a word to one another."

"That was an accident and I guess you just had one of those faces, I didn't think you would mind. Plus, how was I supposed to know that your hand was hogging the hand rest when I went to grab it."

"Oh, so that's what happened, here was me thinking that you just wanted to hold my hand."

"Definitely not."

"Oh, so you're not in the habit of just grabbing a stranger?"

"No."

"Good to know, glad I don't have to worry about you just going up to some guy and holding his hand."

She wasn't even going to dignify that comment with a response and instead stuck her nose up and huffed at him, taking another sip of her coffee before reaching down and taking the muffin she bought earlier out of her bag, "care to share this with me?"

"I would love to, thanks."

* * *

After another couple of hours, the plane was getting ready to descend and the fasten seatbelt sign had been turned on. Regina felt the nerves come back to hit her full force and swallowed heavily at the thought of the upcoming descent. She closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing, but she was struggling to keep calm.

"Want to hold my hand?" Robin asked, offering his hand for her to take. She nodded and immediately laced her fingers with his, holding onto him tightly. "You're okay, nothing is going to happen to you," he reassured, stroking her hand gently before bringing it to his mouth and kissing her skin. This had her attention crashing away from the fact the plane was landing and latched onto him. She watched as he traced his lips across her hand, alternating the way he would kiss her, working to completely distract her from everything else around her.

Before she even knew it, the plane was landing on the runway with a soft bounce, she released a breath as he dropped her hand, "wasn't so bad see."

"No, it wasn't," she whispered as the pilot informed them about what would happen now they had landed Stateside. She wasn't really focusing on anything he was saying, she was too busy staring at Robin to be bothered about it. "Do you think that you might maybe want to meet up once we're both home?"

"Yes," he grinned, "unless you want to be my plus one for this wedding?"

"I have a wedding of my own remember."

"Oh yeah, what day is that?"

"Friday."

"Mines Saturday, what'd you say? Be my plus one and I'll be yours," he grinned.

"Okay," she giggled, shaking her head at the absurdity of it all. They had literally just met and now Regina was going to have to explain to Mary Margaret why she suddenly had a plus one when she hadn't originally. Not that she thought her friend would mind, no, in fact, she knew it would most likely be quite the opposite, her friend would be over the moon that she had finally found someone. What she wasn't going to tell her was that they had only just met on the plane over. "But we have to come up with a story of how we met."

"What, our story of you groping me on the plane not good enough for you?"

"One, I didn't grope you and two, no, my friend would not accept that, she'll want a solid story of how we met. She won't believe that I would bring just anyone to her wedding."

"Right then, seems as though we are going to have to get our thinking caps on and come up with a good first meeting, although I think ours is already really something. Maybe I can ring you tonight and we can talk about it and get things in order."

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea." She must be going crazy, what on earth had happened to her to turn her into this person? She'd never done anything so spontaneous in her life. She wasn't the type to just jump head first into a relationship, but this was intriguing her and she couldn't resist the temptation. Plus, it would nice to actually be able to go to an event with someone instead of sitting there alone and feeling sorry for herself whilst all of her other friends were in relationships and having fun with their dates.

"Can I have your number?"

"Hmm," she nodded, quickly grabbing her phone and handing it over to him for him to put his number in so she could send him a message and he would have hers. She quickly did just that and by the time they were done talking and exchange numbers, everyone else was already off the plane. "Oops," she grinned as she gathered her things. They both slipped out of their seats before getting off the plane and heading towards passport control and luggage collection.

Once they had gone through passport control, they stood together at baggage claim, stealing glances as they waited for their cases to come around the carousel. Robin grabbed hers for her when she spotted it and she waited with him until his came around. Then it was time to leave and she felt as though she wasn't quite ready to say goodbye to him.

"Regina!" she heard her name being yelled and spotted her friend and her fiancé stood with a big sign which sported her name in fancy writing. "Regina oh my god!" Mary Margret gushed, wrapping her arms around her, hugging her tightly, "it is so good to see you! I have missed you so much whilst you've been in England."

"I missed you too," she smiled, turning to see that Robin was walking towards a brunette woman holding a sign with his name on it. They had a brief hug before he turned to look at her and smiled as the two of them made their way towards them and Robin wrapped his arm around Regina.

"Wait a minute, Regina you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend!" Mary Margaret squealed as she almost started jumping up and down.

"Robin, this is my friend Mary Margaret, Mary this is Robin, my boyfriend," she chuckled at the dumbstruck look on oldest friend's face.

"He's so cute," she murmured, "so lovely to meet you!"

"Likewise," he nodded, shaking the pixie-haired woman's hand.

Regina turned to look at the brunette who'd come to collect Robin and felt a slight jealous ebb inside her, she didn't know who the woman was, but she already wasn't sure as to whether she liked her or not. "Regina, this is Marian, my friend's fiancé," Robin stated, introducing them.

"Hello."

"Hi."

"So, I take it Robin is coming to the wedding," Mary Margaret quipped.

"Yes, but he has other engagements for the rest of the time so it will probably just be the wedding."

"Oh, that's fine, I had some spare places at the table anyway, so he is more than welcome," the brunette winked at Regina, making her roll her eyes, her friend always did get overexcited whenever she met someone or had a boyfriend.

"Robin, will Regina be coming to our wedding?"

"Yes, if that's alright, just the wedding though cos as you already heard, she's busy the rest of the week."

"Okay," Marian nodded, "well, we should be heading off because I have one hundred and one things to do before the big day and Dan has gone to pick up the suits because they are finished. That's why I had to come and pick you up."

"That's fine. Regina," he turned back to her, his hands falling to her upper arms as he rubbed them lovingly, "I will see you later this week and call you tonight."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Good," she smiled, reaching her hand up to touch his cheek gently before moving in and kissing the side of his lips, she didn't want their first kiss to be in the middle of the airport with an audience, she wanted it to be a little more romantic than that. "I'll see you soon then," she whispered as he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight, burying his face in her hair. She was still shocked by the intense connection they had formed with one another, but right now she didn't want to let him go.

They pulled back and with one last smile, Robin was walking away from her and following that other woman out to her car. She sighed and closed her eyes before opening them and seeing her friend staring at her with a smug grin playing on her face. "He is so, so cute Regina!"

"I know," Regina blushed as she began pulling her case and they walked towards the exit. David was quick to take her luggage from her so she didn't have to tug it behind her and she could have a proper catch up with Mary Margaret.

"You look so into him! Oh my god! I don't think I have ever seen you look at a guy like that before! Like ever! Well, maybe Daniel, but we're not counting him, you were young and stupid then."

She felt young and stupid right now and knew that she probably looked extremely soppy, but she couldn't help the smile that was secured on her face, nothing was going to wipe it off again. "I like him yes, but it's still early in the relationship."

"Yeah, but you too look mega into one another," the other woman gushed, "look at you! You can't stop smiling! And you've just been on a plane, I was expecting a nervous wreck to show up."

"I guess he makes me less nervous," she shrugged as she slipped into the back of Mary Margaret's car, she didn't think she would be able to concentrate until she was able to call him later tonight.

* * *

It was around eleven o'clock at night by the time Regina had come home from Mary Margaret's, settled into her hotel room and showered. She was now in her short silk pyjamas, lying in bed and toying with her phone. She was contemplating whether or not it was too late to call him. She herself was super tired, she had been up for so long and with the time difference, it only made it even later for her.

Instead of calling him she decided to text him first, she didn't want to disturb him if he had already fallen asleep.

 **RM: Hi, you still up? xx**

She didn't have to wait long for the reply as one came within a matter of seconds.

 **RL: Yeah, been waiting to talk to you all day. Xx**

 **RM: Call me then, I want to hear your voice before I go to sleep. Xx ;)**

She pressed send before she even thought about what she had written, she was just so tired, that her brain wasn't processing things and she had literally no filter. Reading back the text she cringed, she was actually beginning to sound as though she was his girlfriend, even though they had known each other for a day.

Not long after she sent the text, her phone began to ring, she smiled before clicking accept and snuggling down into her cosy bed. "Hello."

"Hello you. Aren't you tired?" he asked.

"Hmm, exhausted, but I wanted to talk to you **.** How did everything go today? Did your suit fit?"

"Yeah, the suit looks good and today went well. How about you? Are you all settled into your room?"

"Yeah, I'm in bed right now."

"Oooh, are you wearing your sexy eye mask?"

"Shut up," she giggled, reaching out for that exact eye mask and tracing the letters on the front, "this is a good eye mask, it blocks out the light and it also blocked out your face when you were staring at me whilst I slept."

"I wasn't joking, I thought the eye mask was totally cute, but then again, maybe that was just you."

"Very smooth Robin," she hummed, closing her eyes and trying to suppress a yawn.

"Don't snore on me."

"Robin," she laughed, half thinking that she might be about to fall asleep whilst still on the phone to him, "your voice is soothing and it's making me sleepy."

"I don't even have to sing to you and you're falling asleep."

"Can you sing?" she asked, feeling intrigued at the possibility of hearing him sing her a song, but she also knew that if he did sing to her and she didn't have to stay awake to react to him, she would probably end up sleeping.

"Maybe, but that's something you'll have to find out later."

"I'm looking forward to it, I bet you have a lovely voice."

"I thought we were supposed to be talking about a plan for our fake meeting."

She groaned and stretched in her bed, turning to face the other wall, she couldn't be bothered with that tonight, she was way too tired for any difficult thinking. "Can we talk about that tomorrow? I don't think I can concentrate right now."

"Sure, are you going to ring me first thing in the morning when you wake up?"

Regina hummed into the phone as snuggled into her pillow and placed her phone on the side, turning on speaker phone, "Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you just talk to me till I fall asleep?" she asked, hearing him chuckle on the other end of the line.

"Hmm, I'll talk till I hear you snore."

"Shut up," she smiled sleepily, feeling herself falling asleep as he talked to her softly, telling her some story that she wasn't really listening to. She was asleep within minutes and slept like the dead until morning.

* * *

Regina had called Robin the next morning and they had agreed on a story to tell people about how they met. It was a somewhat cliché storyline, one that was more likely to happen in a film. They had decided to tell people that they met when Robin accidentally spilt his coffee on her and offered to pay her dry-cleaning bill, but she responded by pouring her own coffee on him and saying that now they were even. After that Robin had to have her phone number and grafted for it, then they had dated ever since.

Later that afternoon, Regina was getting ready for the hen do that she didn't particularly want to go on, but she had to in support for her friend. She'd put on a skimpy red dress and curled her hair; her make up was dark and sultry and her heels were high. They were going to a club that one of their other friends had found and she could only hope that it wasn't too seedy. She trailed along at the back of the group, there were thirteen women including her and they were all a lot drunker than she was. Regina had decided that she was going to play mum for the night and make sure that everyone else was safe.

They pushed the door to the club open and found a massive table to sit at, Mary Margaret immediately ordered a round of shots and they all slammed one back. Regina slipped hers to Ruby and let her have an extra one. She noticed a group of stags in the opposite corner, not David and his friends, but some other men and she knew that there would probably end up being some flirtatious behaviour.

"I'm going to go get a drink, behave whilst I'm gone," she murmured to Mary Margaret, who just giggled at her drunkenly.

Regina rolled her eyes and headed over to the bar, "can I have a glass of red wine please?" she ordered, tucking her hair behind her ear as the man poured her drink and took her money.

"You're cute, can I have your number?"

"Just do your job and give me my change," she groaned, she didn't want to be hit on barmen, or by any men for that matter, she hadn't even wanted to go out. The barman simply nodded in response and passed her change to her. She was just going to turn around when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her, she was about to freak out when a familiar scent filled her nostrils and an unforgettable voice reached her ears.

"You're cute and I'm lucky to already have your phone number."

She smiled to herself and settled into his hold, "I don't know how you got that," she scoffed playfully, placing her hands on top of his and leaning back against his chest.

"Oh, I seem to remember you giving it to me."

"Did I? I can't remember doing that," she feigned.

"Hmm, you did," he insisted, his lips dropping to brush over her neck, making her close her eyes as she turned in his hold to look at him.

"Oh, yes, I remember now, I didn't realise it was you," she grinned playfully as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm on my mate's stag do," Robin chuckled reaching out to tuck one of her curls behind her ear, "you look absolutely stunning. I have also missed you more than I would like to admit."

"I've missed you too," Regina nodded. It was strange, but she had, in those six hours on the plane she had enjoyed his company immensely and just wanted to spend more time with him. It was like when he wasn't there she wanted him to be and when he was there she didn't want him to be anywhere else.

"So, you're not on the hard stuff tonight?"

"No, I'm playing mother hen tonight, it's my job to keep the rest of them in line. How about you?"

"I guess we got the same job," he chuckled, holding her tightly, his arms secured around her waist, "god, your so beautiful. I haven't been able to get you out of my head," he admitted, staring into her eyes in a way that was intense but she couldn't pull away from. The way he looked at her melted her inside and made her feel things that she hadn't felt for anyone. His eyes held so many emotions and she didn't know what to think.

"Likewise," Regina whispered, licking her lips, she wanted to kiss him so badly, to just close the gap between them and claim his lips. She would have done it too if her name hadn't been called from across the room by her drunk friends summoning her.

"I think you're wanted over there."

"Yes, so do I," she sighed, wishing she could just bail on her friends and go somewhere quieter with Robin where they could just talk and maybe share a few kisses.

"I'll catch up with you later," he grinned at her and leant in to peck her cheek.

"You better," Regina winked, watching as he walked back to his friends and she grabbed her wine before doing the same.

"Come on Regina! Let's get this party started!"

* * *

When the end of the night rolled around and all of her friends were severely drunk, she made sure they were all in taxis back to their hotels or homes. Slamming the door to the last taxi closed, she stood up straight and released a deep breath before heading back into the club where the music was dying down a little.

She clocked Robin and moved over to him, reaching out for his arm and wrapping it over her shoulder so she could snuggle into his side. "Hey you," he grinned, kissing the top of her head.

"Hey you too," she hummed, wrapping her arms around him and closing her eyes. "The girls have headed home now."

"So have most the boys, there are just a couple of waifs and stray that I need to usher into taxis and then I am all yours."

"Are you not all mine already?" she pouted playfully as she tugged on his shirt, "I don't like to share."

"Neither do I," he shook his head, turning so that he could hug her properly. With her heels on she was just a little shorter than him, but she could imagine that without them she would be rather small in comparison which she liked, she liked having a tall guy that she could snuggle up to. "And trust me, I am all yours, but I need to make sure that my friends get home safely and then you will have my undivided attention."

"Good," Regina smiled, perching on a stool as she waited for Robin to escort his friends outside to their taxi's. She noticed the same bar tender for earlier watching her and sighed as she looked down at her phone, hoping that he wouldn't come over to her now the club was virtually dead. Unfortunately, it appeared luck wasn't on her side.

"Hey there sexy."

"Ew."

"Aww, don't be like that, I'm just paying you a compliment."

"Yeah, well I don't want your compliments, so go give them to someone else," she groaned, waving him away.

"You know that's rude, I only wanted to talk to you."

"Yes and I told you that I'm not interested."

"Come on, just…"

"I think the lady told you she wasn't interested," Robin's voice spat, malice present within it as he sauntered over to them and reached a hand out towards her. She took it immediately and hopped down off the stool. Robin shot the man a glare before he escorted her out of the club. "That guy was a jerk."

"I know," she huffed, threading their fingers, so their hands were locked together. "So, are you going to make sure I get back to my hotel safely?"

"Of course," he smiled, "I will personally walk you to your door and make sure that you're safely inside."

"And then?"

"And then I will leave and return to my own room from which I will call you again, just to say goodnight."

"So, who is walking you home and making sure that you get back safely?" she tutted teasingly. "What if something were to happen to you on the way from my hotel room to your own? Not to mention you have no idea what hotel I am actually staying in, what if it is the opposite direction?"

"That doesn't matter, I'm making sure you're back safely. Which hotel are you at anyway?"

"I'm in the Hilton," she stated.

"Well, it seems that I certainly won't have far to walk because, jinx."

"No way!" she gasped, a smile making its way onto her face, "you're staying at the Hilton?"

"Yes," he nodded. She could see the disbelief written on his face, he was just as shocked as she was about this revelation. They had been so close and not even known about it. "Well, this is convenient for my plan to ask you to have breakfast with me in the morning."

"It is indeed and I think I shall take you up on that offer," Regina smiled, shivering slightly due to the cold the night had brought along. Robin must have noticed and took his jacket off before slipping it around her and wrapping her under his arm.

"Is that better?"

"Yes but you…"

"Don't worry about me, as long as you're warm, I'm happy."

* * *

They reached her hotel room and stopped outside, she rooted in her bag for her key card and once she found it turned to look at him. "Thank you for getting me back safely," she whispered, tucking her hair behind her ear and feeling somewhat shy around him for the first time.

"No problem, it was my pleasure," he stated, "well, night Regina, sleep well," Robin quipped.

He was about to walk off when Regina reached out for him and pulled him closer to her, there was no way she could go to sleep without knowing what it felt like to kiss him. She needed his lips against hers and she would certainly have them. Leaning in, she closed her eyes and gently brushed her lips across his, kissing him lightly as her arms wrapped around his neck and she hummed against his mouth. Robin's arms surrounded her waist as he deepened the kiss, making her feel every ounce of emotion he had towards her.

When they parted, she gasped and caught her breath as her forehead rested against his, "that was some kiss."

"It was the best kiss I ever had," he admitted with a soft chuckle. "And now, I'm going to have to say goodnight again before I kiss you and don't stop."

"Goodnight," she breathed, biting down on her bottom lip as she reluctantly lowered her arms from around him, she knew he was right and however much she wanted to invite him into her room, it was best that she didn't, she didn't want them to move too fast and then regret it.

"I'll see you in the morning for breakfast?" he asked once again, walking backwards towards the elevators so that he could catch one onto his floor.

"Yes, you certainly will," she nodded, watching him until he disappeared into the lift. Once he was gone she slipped into her room and got ready for bed. She needed to get her beauty sleep because in the morning she would be seeing him once again and for her, morning couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


End file.
